The circular toy known as the "frisbee" has been widely accepted and is well known for its scaling properties. The toy which is popularly identified as the "frisbee" is manufactured by the Wham-o Manufacturing Company and the word "frisbee" is their trade-mark. This and similar scaling toys have not heretofore utilized means for generating audible sounds such as whistling sounds and it is to this feature of such toys that the present invention is directed.